There are numerous types of electronic gaming machines (EGMs) and gaming terminals that people play for entertainment or economic purposes. Computer-controlled games generally provide richer experiences to game players. Such experiences include coordinated multi-media experience, more challenging games, extended, multi-session gaming, virtual experiences that combine reality with fantasy, faster-than-normal experiences, more immersive experiences, and so forth.
Historically, a single gaming machine plays only one game for a single player. Modern EGMs are computer controlled, thus they can provide flexible, engaging, and entertaining user interface features to game players. In particular, an EGM can be configured to play multiple games concurrently for a single player, a single game for multiple players, or multiple games for multiple players. The user interface of such an EGM supports features that were not necessary for a single-player and single-game configuration. Examples of features of such a user interface include interactive visual presentation to attract game players, capability to switch among multiple games, control features for betting wagers and pay-outs, and information display for multiple games that are played concurrently. A game player can concurrently enjoy multiple games intuitively and interactively while not being distracted by complex control features of the user interface provided by an EGM.